dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Zevran Arainai
} |name = Zevran Arainai |image = ZevranBetter.png |px = 270px |title = Antivan Crow (formerly) |gender = Male |race = Elf |class = Rogue |specialization = Assassin |rank = Normal or Boss |voice = Jon Curry |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} Zevran Arainai is an elven Antivan rogue and accomplished assassin. He is a possible companion and romance option for Wardens of either gender in Dragon Age: Origins. Background Zevran is the son of a Dalish elf who fell in love with an elven woodcutter. His elven mother abandoned her clan and moved with the woodcutter to Antiva City. Zevran is unsure whether the woodcutter is indeed his father. After the woodcutter died suddenly - presumably from disease - Zevran's mother was forced into a life of prostitution to pay off the woodcutter's debts, and died soon after giving birth to Zevran. Along with other elven orphans, Zevran was raised communally by the prostitutes in the brothel until the age of seven, when he was sold to the elite guild of assassins called the Crows of Antiva for three sovereigns. He attempted to resist their training but eventually accepted it and excelled in his position. Involvement ''Dragon Age: Origins'' The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening Dragon Age II users can be found here.}} }} Gifts Zevran enjoys leather items and bars of gold or silver. When given the Dalish Gloves, he will initiate a brief conversation that may lead to an extra approval bonus, for a maximum of . }} He also enjoys a Rare Antivan Brandy (Feastday Gifts and Pranks DLC) for . Initial statistics Zevran starts out as a Rogue one level above the Warden. Attributes Relative attribute weightings on auto-level: Specialization Skills Talents (PC) , on he starts with Cripple.}} Equipmemt Restricted gear Plot skills Quotes Dragon Age Origins * (When first introduced) "The Antivan Crows send their regards." * "Can you smell that? Like rotting flesh. Now if only you could find me a prostitute or two, a bowl of fish chowder and a corrupt politician, I'd really feel like I was home!" * "We all do our share of murdering around here, don't we?" * "You tend to get up to interesting things. You meet interesting people and then you kill them. I'm game to tag along, if you are." * "Now when was the last time I put my hand into a dark hole? Ah, long story that." * "In truth, for a chance to be by your side I would storm the dark city itself. Never doubt it." * "What we are doing here... stopping the Blight. I can not think of anything I have ever done which is so worthy." Dialogue * Warden: Care to answer some questions? * Zevran: (If Zevran is in love) If they're dirty ones, certainly. * Zevran: (If romance is active, pre-love-making scene) All right, but I get to stare at you luridly while you do so. Dragon Age II * "Killing my former brothers-in-arms is oddly satisfying." Trivia * In conversation with Oghren, Zevran jokes that the sarcastic insults and slight tension between them is the result of a "typical dwarven/elven rivalry", though Oghren denies it. This references the fantasy trope that elves and dwarves do not get along (most notably seen with Legolas and Gimli from Lord of the Rings), though ironically this trope does not carry over into Dragon Age. * The quote during one of the possible endgames - 'You meet interesting people and then you kill them' - is a nod to the movie Full Metal Jacket in which the lead character mentions that he wanted "to meet interesting and stimulating people of an ancient culture... and kill them." * Zevran is mentioned in Dragon Age: The Silent Grove as he put Alistair in touch with Prince Claudio Valisti. Bugs * You can loot Zevran's invisible corpse even after he has joined your party so long as he is not one of the active four teammates. * If you romance Zevran as a male Warden, the epilogue may refer to you as "the woman he loves". * When in a romance with Zevran and the conversation allows the choices "I want to discuss something personal" and then "Care to join me in my tent", there is a chance to gain an infinite amount of approval from Zevran. Invite him the first time and choose options that end the conversation without the love-making cut scene playing (i.e. "I was only joking, really. Just forget it.", "Fine. Get in my tent. No more questions.", "That's... not what I had in mind.") After the first invitation has failed, you can repeatedly ask him again and give the answers "Enough with the coy bit. Get in the tent," and then "That's... not what I had in mind." Each time you do you'll gain . However, if you ever trigger the love-making cutscene, you will lose these conversation options, though subsequent tent visits always net so it's really not necessary to use this cheat. * There is one pivotal conversation which can end with Zevran initiating a kiss (this kiss can happen publicly — it has nothing to do with tent time). However, his romance will never update to love. * (v1.04) It is possible for Zevran to disappear from your party for good. This can happen during the confrontation with Taliesen. If you skip through the dialogue too quickly, he will not join the fight and will disappear forever. There is no way to fix this and you'll need to reload your save. Gallery ZevranDAII.png|Zevran in Dragon Age II Zevran_Blurb.png|Zevran blurb from Dragon Age: Origins''Original page unavailable. Image found at http://www.videogamesblogger.com/2009/10/04/dragon-age-origins-characters-list.htm Zevran Ambush.jpg|Zevran about to ambush the Warden Zevran's Nightmare.jpg|Zevran's nightmare in the Fade HODA_Zevran.png|Zevran in ''Heroes of Dragon Age Zevran_tiers_HoDA.jpg|Zevran's tier progression in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Elves Category:City elves Category:Antivans Category:Slaves Category:Antivan Crows Category:Rogues Category:Assassins